


Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures

by River_Nix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A bit of hairpulling, Blowjobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Double Penetration, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food drugging, James and Lance kidnap Keith, James and Lance want him to rest, Keith pushes himself too hard, Light Bondage, Lots of preparation, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Shiro tries to be a good big brother, Smut, Stubborn Keith (Voltron), Swearing, Top James Griffin, Top Lance (Voltron), Worried James Griffin, Worried Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Nix/pseuds/River_Nix
Summary: Keith's been working himself really hard lately. Between filling out paperwork to help Daibazaal and helping his mother and Kolivan train new Blade members, he hasn't really taken enough time to rest. Luckily, James and Lance take notice and decide to do something about it. And if 'doing something about it' means drugging Keith and locking him in their room, so be it. At least he won't pass out or suffer from permanent brain damage from stress.





	Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures

_ “That’s it, I’m done!” Lance enters their shared room, pulling at his hair as he yells back at James.  _

 

_ “He’s not even listening to us! He’s going to end up running his body ragged!” James sighs as Lance continues to shout about, locking the door behind him as he enters the room.  _

 

_ “He’s a stubborn individual, we both know that.” Lance huffs as James comes to hug him from behind.  _

 

_ “This is beyond being stubborn. Now he’s just being ridiculous.” Lance pouts, turning himself around so James can kiss his cheeks.  _

 

_ “I can agree with you, but I can’t say I know how to stop him.” James pecks Lance’s lips before giving the Altean a sad look. “Surely he’s done this while in space. What did you and the other paladins do?”  _

 

_ Lance thinks for a moment before looking down, a bit embarrassed.  _

 

_ “We didn’t really do anything, Shiro was the only one Keith really listened to when he was told to take a rest.” James pulls back, raising a brow.  _

 

_ “And why was Shiro the only one to try?” Lance throws his arms up in exaggeration.  _

 

_ “He isn’t! Shiro’s just the only open he would listen to! We all tried, but then there’d be an entire fight about how he’s the black paladin and he needs to constantly be improving himself!” James sighs and shakes his head, the pieces coming together.  _

 

_ “Of course.” James pinches the bridge of his nose as Lance once again pulls the MFE pilot to his chest.  _

 

_ “Maybe calling Shiro to confront Keith would work?” James shakes his head.  _

 

_ “No, there’s not need to involve him. You and I can deal with our stubborn boyfriend ourselves.” Lance frowns as James’ frustrated tone, leaning forward to peck the other’s lips as a calming gesture.  _

 

_ “Ok then, what do you want to try next?” James nuzzles into Lance’s neck as the Altean lists off their methods. _

 

_ “We’ve tried talking to him, we’ve tried talking to Krolia, we’ve tried distracting him, I got Pidge and Hunk to try to talk to him, you got your MFE pilots to try and talk to him...we’ve got no more options!” James mumbles into Lance’s chest.  _

 

_ “We could always just kidnap him.” Lance has to do a double take. Did he hear that right? _

 

_ “Repeat that please?” James pulls back to fix Lance with a serious look.  _

 

_ “We’re going to kidnap him. End of story.” Lance yelps as James begins to drag him out of the room.  _

 

_ “Wait, wait, right now?” James nods, dragging Lance through the hall. “We need a plan, don’t you think?”  _

 

_ “We find him, I take his tablet, you take him, then we come back to our room.” James huffs out. “I’d call that a pretty solid plan.”  _

 

_ Lance rolls his eyes: “Yeah, that’d work on anyone but Keith. He’s constantly aware of his surroundings and after this morning’s argument, he knows we’re up to something.”  _

 

_ James halts at that, turning to face Lance: “Ok then Red Paladin, what do you suggest?”  _

 

_ “I’m glad you asked.” Lance takes his turn to drag James to the kitchen.  _

 

_ They’re going to need Hunk for this, and Pidge. Maybe Ryan if Keith still manages to put up a struggle. _

 

**After their plan is successful**

 

“See?” I told you this would work.” Lance glances smugly at James, who’s monitoring Keith to make sure the Black Paladin doesn’t wake up.

 

“You know he’s going to be furious when he wakes up.” Keith’s body is limp as Lance carries him over his shoulder, face relaxed and hair falling out of place for just a moment. 

 

“Yeah, I know.” Lance opens their door. “But desperate times call for desperate measures.” 

 

James makes sure to lock the door behind him before crossing his arms and cocking out his hip: “I’m very confident that the person who came up with that saying didn’t ever consider drugging your boyfriend’s food a measure that’s appropriate to take.” 

 

Lance rolls his eyes, gently setting Keith down on the bed: “Well I’m very confident that the person who came up with that saying didn’t have to deal with a stubborn as fuck boyfriend who’s always pushing his limits when he knows he shouldn’t.” 

 

“Ok, ok, fair enough.” James walks over to where Lance is, studying Keith’s sleeping face. 

 

“Are we just going to leave him in uniform?” James shrugs at Lance.

 

“You want to try and dress him in something else while he’s unconscious and limp? That will be a challenge.” Lance hums before snapping his finger in thought. 

 

“Hold on.” Lance takes out his phone, quickly calling Shiro. 

 

“Hey Shiro, is Keith needed for anything for the rest of the evening or tomorrow?” 

 

**“Hey Lance, and not really. Krolia and Kolivan are training some Garrison students on close combat, so he might want to be there for that. Otherwise, he’s not actually required to be anywhere until next week when we have that meeting with the selected council members for Daibaazal.”**

 

“Right, right.” Lance nods his head with a smirk on his face. “So, would it be ok if James and I were to keep him here for a few days?” 

 

A sigh of relief is heard on the other side of the line. 

 

**“Would you guys, please? I’ve heard from Kolivan and Iverson on how he’s been pushing himself too much with paperwork and training.”**

 

Lance winces at that. Iverson was saying that Keith was pushing himself too hard? Yeah, the Black Paladin’s not leaving this room for another two days. 

 

“Don’t worry, we’ve got him.” 

 

**“Thanks guys. If he tries to escape, then tell him that Shiro won’t let him back on duty until I’ve got clearance from you two that he’s rested.”**

 

“No worries, and I doubt he’ll be escaping. James and I have a plan.” The mentioned pilot raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t verbalize his question as Lance holds a finger to his own lips. 

 

**“Alright, that’s good to hear. Not to sound rude, but Curtis and I are going to head over to the Atlas soon to check on Sam and Slav. Do you need anything else?”**

 

“Nah, think we’re good. Just wanted to check on Keith’s schedule.” 

 

Shiro and Lance exchange goodbyes before Lance hangs up and winks at James. 

 

“We’ve got the Captain’s permission to hold Keith hostage here until the end of the week.” James rolls his eyes and sits on the bed next to Keith’s sleeping form. 

 

“And what idea did  _ we _ have, exactly?” Lance comes forward and kneels down, whispering his plan into James’ ear. 

 

“That’ll be fun.” James smirks down at Keith. “I mean, he might not speak to us for a while next week, but it’ll be fun.” 

 

“I’m sure he’ll get over it. We do this because we love him.” James scoffs at Lance’s innocent tone, brushing a few stray bangs out of Keith’s face. 

 

“Besides, he’s ours for an entire week. Might as well make this memorable.” Lance grabs Keith’s arms and pulls the smaller body to him. 

 

“Help me with his clothes, yeah?” James nods and goes to unfasten his pants. 

 

**An hour and a half later**

 

Keith’s eyes blink open a few times, his vision blurred and his body aching a bit. 

 

“Wha-?” Keith shuts his eyes as his head spins for a few moments before opening them. “Wasn’t I in the kitchen?” 

 

“Yeah.” James runs his hand down Keith’s back, relishing in the light shiver that runs down Keith’s spine. “About an hour ago.” 

 

“An hour ago?!” Keith tries to move his arms, only to find that his wrists have been cuffed together behind his back. “What the hell is going on?! And why am I naked?!” 

 

“You’re taking a break.” James looks towards their closet, where Lance is searching for something. “Lance, did you find it?” 

 

“Yep, just trying to move it without disturbing the shoes on top of it.” James chuckles as Lance yelps soon after. A shoes must’ve fallen on his hand or something. 

 

“Guys, seriously…” James raises a brow as Keith tries to pull his cuffed wrists apart. “I have work I need to get to!” 

 

“No you don’t.” Lance’s head peeks out of the closet, the box he had been looking for (for 15 minutes) in his hands. “You don’t actually have anything scheduled until next week’s meeting.” 

 

“Still!” Keith huffs, rubbing his face into the bed. “Doesn’t hurt to be prepared.” 

 

“As much as I agree with you, there’s a part where it becomes necessary and ridiculously stressful.” James pats Keith’s shoulder. “I should know.” 

 

Lance nods, walking out of the closet to sit on the other side of his cuffed boyfriend as he sets the box down on the bed: “When James is telling you that you’re working too much, you know that it’s serious.” 

 

James looks indignant while Keith giggles into the mattress. An accurate and funny comparison. 

 

“Fine.” Keith mumbles, bringing his knees to his chest and accepting that he won’t break whatever material these cuffs are made of (not metal, they don’t cut into his wrists like metal ones have done). 

 

“Does this mean that I can get my clothes back and get uncuffed now?” James and Lance look at each other. 

 

“Keith, I think you know the answer to that question.” Keith sighs, burying his face further into the pillow. 

 

“Why not? I promise I’ll stay here.” Lance rolls his eyes and opens the box, searching around, while James addresses Keith. 

 

“That doesn’t mean you won’t work. I don’t know how, but I have a feeling you’d get Kosmo to teleport all of your data pads here.” Keith smirks to himself, face still buried in the pillow. 

 

James knows him so well. 

 

“So, you’re gonna stay cuffed here until we get a guarantee that work is the farthest thing from your mind.” Lance brings out the lube, as well as a spreader bar (it wouldn’t be passed Keith to start kicking around). 

 

“Wonderful.” James chuckles at Keith’s bored tone. 

 

“We’ll make it worth your while.” Keith swallows audibly as James’ hand starts to wander around, from his shoulder, to his back, to his waist, and downward from there.

 

“Can I at least have some of my clothes back? I’m cold.” James snorts. 

 

“You’re cold? That’s the only reason you want your clothes back?” Keith blushes, a bit embarrassed, but nods his head into the pillow. 

 

“You know I can’t function correctly when I’m cold!” Lance takes this opportunity to butt in to the conversation. 

 

“We’ll warm you up kitten, don’t worry.” Lance places the desired objects on the bed before closing the box and setting it on the floor. 

 

“James? Ready to get started?” The MFE leader nods, tracing random patterns on Keith’s hip. 

 

“Guys, come on.” Keith squirms a bit as James pinches his hip. “Please uncuff me?” 

 

“No, we can’t trust you.” James tsks, standing up to begin discarding his clothes. 

 

“And don’t even think about lock picking or breaking out of those with your extra Galra strength.” Lance throws his shirt on the ground, beginning to remove his pants. “I got Pidge to sneak me some of the prisoner cuffs we got from that last rogue ship.” 

 

“Great, I feel so special.” James takes that little comment as his que to slap the back of Keith’s thigh. 

 

“You should, Lance put a lot of thought into your kidnapping.” Keith groans at James’ smug tone, though it's’ a bit muffled since he’s buried his head a bit more into the pillow. 

 

“There we go.” Lance sighs, moving behind Keith to grasp the hybrid’s hips. “Up we go now.” 

 

“Lance!” Keith squeaks as his hips are pulled, his ass now exposed and high in the air. 

 

“Lance, watch his leg.” James grabs the spreader bar just as Lance narrowly dodges a well aimed kick to the stomach. 

 

“Jeezus, you have eyes in the back of your head.” Lance holds Keith’s legs still as James attaches each end of the spreader bar to Keith’s separate ankles. 

 

“Hey!” James sits down and pinches Keith’s hip again as the hybrid begins to squirm more. 

 

“Is this really necessary?” Lance pretends to think for a moment as James positions himself near Keith’s head.

 

“Yeah, I’d rather not have you miss and kick me in the balls.” Keith pouts into the pillow as James gently tugs on his hair. 

 

“Or you two could just uncuff me.” Keith’s mumble is ignored as James’ tugs become a bit harder. 

 

“Kitten, head up.” Keith, stubborn as ever, refuses and keeps his head buried in the pillow. 

 

“Being stubborn is what got you here.” James runs some of his fingers through Keith's hair. “You really want to test either of us right now?” 

 

Keith smirks into the pillow: “Maybe.” 

 

“So be it.” James’ grip becomes hard again, eyes locking with Lance’s. “Lance?” 

 

“Gotcha.” Lance winks and reaches between Keith’s legs, grabbing the others cock in a tight grip. “Might want to bring your head up now.” 

 

Keith yelps and tries to bring his knees together, though the spreader bar makes it impossible to do so. 

 

“Kitten?” Keith bites his bottom lip as James gently tugs on his hair again. “Head up for me please.” 

 

The second time Keith refuses, Lance applies more pressure to his squeeze. 

 

“Come on kitten, don’t be stubborn.” Lance murmurs, leaning down to kiss along Keith’s ass. “We’ll take care of you.” 

 

“I can take care of myself.” Keith snorts, yelping as James takes that distraction to yank his head up. 

 

“If that were the case, then we wouldn’t be in this position right now.” Keith gulps as James stares at him, using his other hand to slowly stroke his hardening cock. 

 

“It’s not like I passed out while on duty.” James rolls his eyes at Keith’s weak attempt at defending himself. 

 

“No, but you were pretty damn close a few times. I could tell.” James pushes Keith’s head down a bit, making sure that Keith’s neck wouldn’t feel any strain from this position. 

 

“Open wide kitten.” Keith licks his lips as James presents his cock to him, already forgetting his desire to play around a bit more. 

 

“There we go.” James coos as Keith takes the head in, swirling his tongue around a few times before beginning to bob his head. “That’s it.” 

 

Keith blushes under James’ light pets and breathy praises, focusing on hollowing out his throat so he can take more of James into his mouth. 

 

“Hot.” Lance chuckles, scooting back a bit so he can get into a more comfortable position. 

 

“Let’s see what’s going on down here.” Lance spreads Keith’s cheeks, blowing some air on the quivering hoel a few inches away from his face. 

 

“Awww.” Keith blushes again and is tempted to pull off and sass Lance, though that idea flies out of the window as Lance’s tongue makes an appearance. 

 

“Don’t move.” James holds Keith’s head as the latter goes to pull away. “Just let Lance have his fun.” 

 

‘I may hate that he’s touch-starved.’ Lance muses as he teases the rim of Keith’s hole with his tongue. ‘But the fact that he’s so fucking sensitive is so cute.’ 

 

Something that Lance and James found out fairly quickly when they begun dating Keith is how he gave the best reactions to different forms of touch. Hand holding or kissing? He’s relaxed and grounded, blushing all the time. Cuddling or sleeping with him in the middle? He’s most likely purring all night, as well as during the day cuddle session. Any physical contact that he gets during sexual intercourse? Lots of cute noises and a few wiggles here and there. 

 

“Don’t worry about it.” James continues to pet Keith’s head, praising the hybrid as Keith continues to bob his head up and down on his cock. “Just focus on me for now,” 

 

Keith’s blushes bright red, knees wanting to close but are unable to. As he continues to suck and lick and kiss James’ cock, he can’t help but allow the little groans or whimpers pass his lips. 

 

“Just relax.” Lance massages the backs of Keith’s thighs as they begin to shake a bit. 

 

Keith whimpers as Lance presses the flat of his tongue against his hole, back arching up at the tingling feeling it sends up his spine. 

 

“That’s it.” Keith allows James’ words to take his focus. “Just relax and let us take care of you kitten.”

 

Keith hollows out his cheeks and leans forward, taking in about ¾ of James’ length. 

 

“Shit.” James hisses, gripping Keith's hair between his fingers. 

 

Keith whimpers at the slight sting that follows, but nevertheless, continues to bob his head, soaking James’ cock in as much saliva as he can. 

 

Meanwhile, Lance continues to cover Keith’s hole in his own saliva with his tongue. Eventually abandoning just licking over the tight entrance and beginning to thrust his tongue inside. That really gets Keith to squeal. 

 

“Jeez Lance.” James keeps his hands in Keith’s hair as the hybrid begins to whimper and moan around his cock, vibrations from the various sounds traveling up his cock. 

 

Lance hums, tongue still continuing to thrust in and out of Keith’s hole. 

 

“Even after all this time, our kitten’s so sensitive.” James groans as Keith take more of him inside his mouth. 

 

“I love it.” Lance squeezes Keith’s rump roughly. “I love how sensitive he is.” 

 

“I’m not saying I don’t.” James breathes out and bites the inside of his cheek. “It’s just a bit surprising is all.” 

 

Lance shrugs, continuing his work with thrusting his tongue in and out of Keith. 

 

“Fuck.” James tilts his head back as Keith pushes himself to take the entirety of his length in his mouth. “Oh fuck kitten.” 

 

Keith keeps his head in place, forcing the muscles in his throat to relax, before pulling back and starting to pant. 

 

“Good boy.” James pulls Keith’s head up to give his boyfriend a kiss, tongue pushing past somewhat dry lips explore the wet cavern of Keith’s mouth. 

 

Lance takes this opportunity to pull his tongue out, tracing a finger over Keith’s hole as his other hand grabs the lube bottle. 

 

“This is going to be cold.” Keith’s too busy whimpering with the harshness of James’ kiss to really pay attention to Lance. 

 

Though that changes when he feels Lance poking and prodding at his hole with cold, slippery fingers.

 

“Gah!” Keith slams his head back onto the bed, hips raising and knees once again trying to clench together as Lance applies pressure to his hole. 

 

“Lance, remember…” James rubs Keith’s back as the hybrid whimpers out. “We need more than three fingers for today.” 

 

Lance nods, eyes focused on his task and eyebrows furrowed in concentration. 

 

He makes sure that he’s applying more lube when necessary, soaking his finger and Keith’s hole with the clear substance. When he thinks there’s enough, he slowly inches one of his finger sin, stopping when Keith whines in protest or tries to pull away. 

 

“Calm down kitten.” James takes his cock and places it in front of Keith’s lips again, taking a large breath of air when it’s quickly sucked back into the wet, warm cavern of his mouth. 

 

Lance pushes the whole of his finger inside, which is saying something, considering how long his fingers are. He waits for Keith to get used ot the feeling before pulling it out, waiting until just the tip is out before thrusting it back in. 

 

Keith, for his part, whines around James’ cock as Lance begins to finger him. He’s torn between wanting more and wanting Lance to wait. The present sting that’s there and the future pleasure he knows will come when he’s properly stretched out. 

 

In his distraction, he doesn’t notice Lance’s second finger entering him until the latter begins a scissoring motion. This gasps Keith to gasps, almost choking on James’ cock since he’s almost got the whole thing in his mouth. 

 

“Take it easy kitten.” James pulls out to grab Keith’s face in his hands. “Don’t choke yourself.” 

 

Keith begins to pant as Lance scissors him open, pain turning to pleasure as every sensitive nerve inside of him is brushed by the long fingers.

 

“Lance…more…” Keith pushes his hips back into Lance’s fingers, head burying itself in the sheets when James releases his face. 

 

“Shhhh, shhh…” Lance coos at their hybrid. “Be patient, I’ll give you more in a sec.” 

 

James runs his fingers through Keith’s hair, rushing some out of his face before leaning over  bit so his chest is touching Keith’s back. 

 

“How we doing down here?” Lance smirks at James, slowly inserting his third finger into their hybrid. 

 

“Not too bad. I’d take a guess and say he’s actually still pretty loose from a couple nights ago.” Keith blushes as James tilts his head in confusion. 

 

“You sure?” James looks down at where Lance is now thrusting three fingers into their boyfriend, watching in awe as Keith’s entrance seems to loosen quite easily around the heavily lubed appendages. 

 

“Huh, you’re right.” Lance snorts and uses his other hand to brush some stray hair out of James’ face. 

 

“I know, I wouldn’t of said otherwise.” James shrugs, chuckling as he feels Keith try to wiggle around. 

 

“You want something kitten?” Keith whines as James’s hands rn along his back and grab his ass roughly, massaging the skin as Lance continues to stretch him out. 

 

“Yeah...yeah…” Keith’s words die in his throat as Lance wiggles his fingers around, his own fingers pressing into the palms of his cuffed hands. 

 

“Woah, I’m almost knuckle deep.” Lance smiles broadly as he pushes his three fingers deep into their boyfriend. “Cool.” 

 

“Don’t act like you haven’t seen that before.” James shakes his head with a sigh. “Even if it has been a while.” 

 

“Wait...wait...what…?” Keith tries to bring his head up, but james tsks and pushes Keith’s face back into the sheets. 

 

“Today’s special, kitten.” Keith gasps as James spreads his cheeks for Lance to go deeper. 

 

“Today, you’re taking both of us.” James leans down to place a few butterfly kisses to Keith’s back. “At the same time.” 

 

“Oh god…” Keith groans as he remembers the first time they did this. It was amazing...he was so full...so stretched out that it was a painful form of pleasure. One that he really liked. 

 

“Yep.” Lance pops the ‘p’ in his sentence. “We need reassurance that you’re not going to be leaving this room for a while after we uncuff you.” 

 

Keith blushes as that part of the memory comes to mind. Wait a minute…

 

“What if I want food or need to go to the bathroom?” James and Lance both chuckle at the memory of Keith needing to be carried everywhere. 

 

Two cocks in one person, even when more than properly stretched, left the one receiving said cocks in need of serious assistance with daily physical tasks. 

 

“We’ll stay with you, for now…” Lance lubes up a fourth finger and slowly inserts it in. “Try not to squirm too much.” 

 

Keith moans as all four of Lance’s fingers wiggle inside him, pushing his face back into the bed and rubbing against the sheets. 

 

“You’re doing so good for us.” James purrs, leaning down to nibble a bit on the skin of Keith’s ass. “Just continue to relax kitten.” 

 

“Almost there…” James grabs the lube as Lance announces the near completion. “You should probably go first. 

 

“Sure.” James squirts a generous amount of lube onto his palm, sitting up and grabbing his cock so he can cover it with lube. 

 

Even in his warm hands the liquid is cold, so James groans when he first begins to drench his cock in the clear liquid. 

 

“Lance...Lance…” Keith begins to squirm around a bit as Lance’s fingers strike a certain spot. 

 

“Oh ho-ho.” Lance probes around the bundle of sensitive nerves. “Right here then.” 

 

“Make a note of that spot.” Jame smirks, cock now plenty slick with lube. 

 

“Already done. Now, as for these…” Lance uses one hand to remove Keith’s spreader bar (it’s difficult, but not too frustrating) and tosses it to the ground. 

 

“Right, those.” James begins to pull Keith up as Lance slowly retracts his fingers. 

 

“Jamie... “ James shushes Keith as he adjusts their hybrid against his body, making it so that Keith can lean forward against him comfortably. 

 

“Easy kitten.” James holds up his cock as Lance helps Keith sit down on it. 

 

Obviously, despite the amount of preparation and stretching, Keith still shivers when he feels James pass his rim. Once he’s seated all the way down, he rolls his hips around a bit, getting comfortable with the feeling. 

 

“That’s it kitten.” James rubs Keith’s back as little moans and whimpers leave Keith’s lips. 

 

“Just go slow…” Keith whines as James’ cock brushes against that sensitive spot. 

 

“I can take more.” James ceases his rubbing to look at Keith. 

 

“Kitten?” Lance rubs Keith’s sides as the hybrid rolls his hips back and forth, forcing James’ cock as deep as it can go. “What did you say?”

 

“I can take more.” Keith takes a deep breath, face burying itself into James’ shoulder. “I can, please.” 

 

James and Lance share a look. 

 

“Lance?” The other nods, grabbing the lube from James’ side and applying a generous amount to his cock. 

 

“Just be patient kitten.” James begin to thrust his hips up a bit as Keith grinds down onto him. “You’ll get more in a few.” 

 

Keith nods his head, whining and squirming when James continues to brush against those nerves.

 

Like James, Lance groan and hisses a bit as the globs of cold lube drip onto his cock before being warmed up as he strokes himself. How is it that the clear liquid can start out freezing but warm up in a matter of minutes? 

 

“Lance.” The mentioned nods at James, setting the lube aside as he positions his soaking wet cock under Keith. 

 

“Be gentle.” James instructs, lips latching onto Keith’s neck as the hybrid tenses in preparation. 

 

“Alright, here I go.” Lance bite shi slip, holds his breath, and slowly starts to push in. 

 

Keith, for the most part, only feels a slight sting in the stretch. No full on burn or anything like that. It’s when Lance starts to move his hips a bit does he start t feel  things other than that initial sting. 

 

“Oh shit…” Keith hisses as Lance grinds up into him. “Oh god...oh holy fuck…” 

 

James chuckles, lips still latched onto Keith’s neck, and begins to rotate his hips as well. 

 

“You guys are mean.” Keith gasps as he feels Lance and James both move inside him. Neither of them thrust up into him, just grind against him and roll their hips. “So cruel to me.” 

 

“We don’t want to hurt you.” Lance mumbles into Keith’s shoulder. 

 

“I’m fine.” Keith moans, head dipping towards James’ shoulder. “I can take it.” 

 

“To be fair, this is less exhausting for him than taking us each one at a time.” Lance rolls his eyes at James’ know-it-all tone. 

 

“And more risky.” James attempts to shrug, bt only succeeds in shrugging one shoulder (which looks odd, but whatever, he tried). 

 

“Please.” Keith brings his face out so he can speak clearly. “I can take more. Please, I can.” 

 

James’ teeth sink into Keith’s neck as Lance growls against his shoulder. When Keith, the fearless leader of Voltron and youngest to ever make an agent in the Blades of Marmora, begs, then it does things ot the two of them. Very, very, dark things (depending on whose perspective you’re going off of). 

 

“Fine.” James pushes his cock in as far as it can go. “Then take more.” 

 

Keith gasps, mouth falling open and body colliding into James’ as him and Lance start to thrust up into him. All of the nerves inside of him start to sing. 

 

“Yes!” Keith groans into James’ shoulder as Lance...or James...one of the two, quickly locates his sweet spot. “Right there, right there…”

 

“Gorgeous little kitten.” Lance growls, grabbing Keith’s hair to tip his head back. “Crying out and begging...fuck...you know what that does to us.” 

 

Keith gasps as his head is pulled back, whine turning into a loud moan as James continues to nibble on his neck.

 

“Yes....yes…” Keith shuts his eyes and leans his head back against Lance’s. “Right there...please...right there.” 

 

“Like we were going to stop.” James rolls his eyes, hissing when Keith begins to clench around them.

 

“Even tighter fit.” Lance playfully growls, looking over at James. “Could you believe it?” 

 

“Focus more on our little kitten, won’t you, loverboy Lance?” Keith wants to giggle at James’ tease, but he’s too focused on screaming when his two boyfriends start to stab his sweet spot, one after the other. 

 

“Oh god!” Keith doesn’t get a break, after one harsh thrust is pushed against his prostate, another one follows not a second later.

 

His hands clench and unclench from where they’re still cuffed. The build up in his lower stomach alerting him that he’s ready to... 

 

“Fuck! Gonna cum...gonna cum…” Keith moans out his words, body bouncing as his boyfriends continue to thrust into him. “Gonna cum…” 

 

“How fortunate.” James leans his forehead against Keith’s shoulder as he grits his teeth. “I think I am too.” 

 

“Like I can last much longer.” Lance pants, hands coming up to rest on Keith’s hips. 

 

“Oh god…” Keith leans forward against James as he feels his climax approaching closer. “Oh fuck...fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…” 

 

“Cum, kitten.” James brings his hand up to begin stroking Keith in time with his thrusts. 

 

“Ah!” The stimulation of his sweet spot being hammered and James’ hand on his cock sends Keith over the edges, spilling all over James’ hand and his stomach. 

 

“Ah ah ah ah ah ah.” Keith continues to moan out as James and Lance approach their respective climaxes. 

 

Lance hits his first, shooting his load int Keith with James following not ten seconds later. 

 

“Shit…” James breaths out, sitting up after he regains control of his breathing. 

 

“Tell me about it.” Lance grumbles, slowly pulling out of Keith as he leans back. 

 

“Here…” When James has also pulled out, Lance picks Keith up and carries him to their attached bathroom. 

 

“Hot water sounds good right now.” Keith narrows his eyes at Lance. 

 

“If you put on a shower and make me stand, I will go Galra on your ass.” Lance chuckles nervously while James rolls his eyes, kneeling down to run some water for a bath. 

 

“Even Lance wouldn’t be so cruel.” Lance pouts, nuzzling Keith’s cheek when the smaller boy kisses his neck in apology. 

 

“Careful when getting in though.” James stops the water. “It’d be really unfortunate if any water spilled out. Then we’d all have to clean that up.” 

 

Lance sighs and nods, getting in slowly with Keith still in his arms. Keith hisses when his ass first makes contact with the warm liquid, but soon grows used it and cuddles into Lance’s chest. 

 

“I think it’s safe to say that I won’t be going anywhere.” James slowly descends into the tub as Keith sends him an unimpressed look. 

 

“Means we did our jobs correctly.” Keith smacks Lance’s chest as James reaches up for the soap.

 

“He’s not wrong.” James makes quick work of washing his own body before assisting Keith. 

 

As one would imagine, some water does end up spilling out. There’s only so much room and with a cranky kitten being inside, one can only imagine how many splashes were shared between the three. All three do get clean up and in warm clothes though, so that’s nice. 

 

“By the way, Shiro won’t let you touch another data pad until he gets clearance from both of us.” Keith looks up from where he’s cuddling into James’ test to see Lance grabbing his phone. 

 

“So you better behave.” Keith rolls his eyes as James whispers into his ear, turning around to kiss the MFE leader’s lips. 

 

“Whatever.” Lance sends a quick text before joining his two boyfriends, pushing his lips to Keith’s before the hybrid can properly cuddle him close. 

 

Keith does indeed spend the entire afternoon resting. When dinner rolls around, Lance has Hunk save all three of them some food so no one has to move. Hunk doesn’t ask why, he feels it’s best to keep his obliviousness to the situation.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always welcome :)


End file.
